We are beginning to assemble a source for terahertz pulses, a detector and an interferometer. The source will produce terahertz radiation in the range of 0-200 cm-1. This is precisely the most unexplored region of the protein motions. This terahertz source will be design to interface with pump/probe techniques using visible and UV radiation. With the apparatus in a very preliminary configuration we have already made some measurements on bacteriorhodopsin, reaction centers and model systems. These are on-going projects as is the further development of the method.